brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission Space
Mission Space is a sci-fi comedy brickfilm by Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz.Directory listing archive It follows a team who set out to defeat a villain on his way to take over earth.[https://archive.org/details/MissionSpace Mission Space on Archive.org] It was the first brickfilm by Horowitz and Schwartz. It was entered into their high school film festival and won Best Animated, as well as being nominated for Best Director and Best Visual Effects. It was followed by Mission Space 2 in 2006. Plot In the year 2307, the evil Lord Darkness is headed to earth to try to take over the planet, and a team of highly trained astronauts sent to defeat Lord Darkness' empire are easily outclassed and blown up. The senate issues a 10 billion dollar reward to anyone who can stop Lord Darkness, and a man named Drake decides he will get a team together. He gathers Kate the biologist, Jim the navigator, and Professor Heisenberg, who brings his new robot assistant, Robix. As they fly towards Lord Darkness' ship, Drake explains his overambitious plan, which the others know is sure to fail. Drake decides to go ahead with his plan anyway. When the ship is spotted by Lord Darkness' ship, it is immediately shot and sent on a collision course with a nearby planet. On the planet, Robix is tasked with fixing the ship. Drake is sent to find food, and the others go to explore. Drake finds a group of creatures called Maskians, who worship the Mask. When they realize he can naturally understand their language, they tell him he possesses the Power of the Mask, and they begin to teach him how to use this power. Meanwhile, Kate collects a sample of a strong acid, when a dinosaur appears and eats the professor. Kate and Jim flee back to the ship, find Drake and take off. Learning of the acid, Drake formulates a new plan. The team land on Lord Darkness' ship and pour the acid to create a hole in the roof. They all climb down into the ship. The team split up to look for the self-destruct button. Jim and Kate are caught by a guard and brought to a cell. Robix is then discovered and brought to the same cell. Drake finds the room with the self-destruct button, but Lord Darkness enters. Lord Darkness initiates a duel using the Power of the Mask, and the two of them draw their weapons. Lord Darkness cuts all of Drake's limbs off, but before Drake can be killed, he uses Mask power to levitate and land on the self-destruct button. Lord Darkness runs for his escape pod. The cell door opens, and the rest of the team get out and find the limbless Drake. They carry him back to the ship and fly away just before Lord Darkness' ship explodes. The team fire at and blow up Lord Darkness' escape pod, and set a course back to earth. Cast *Kevin Horowitz as Drake, Lord Darkness, Tortured guy, Maskians, Ship computer *Jacob Schwartz as Robix, The professor, Zebular, Maskians, Guards, Congressmen *Ian Kroll as Jim, News recorder, Chairman *Cassie Wacker as Kate, News reporter Crew *Kevin Horowitz - Director, Producer, Editor, Sets *Jacob Schwartz - Editor, Director, Producer, Sets *Beverly Horowitz - Catering References Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived